


Baby Daddy

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Series: Fic I Will Never Write [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Fic I will never write, #1; for Laura.
> 
> Originally posted September 2007.

“It isn’t funny,” Jack groused. “My ankles are swollen!”

Sam smothered her giggle while Fraiser frowned at her. “I’m sorry, sir. It’s just when Damaris asked you to carry something for her and if Daniel hadn’t messed up the translation…” She couldn’t seem to help herself and she snickered again.

“Quit laughing, Carter,” he snapped, awkwardly rubbing his hand over the swollen lump that was nestled in his right flank, just above the waistband of his BDU’s, when it suddenly moved. “What the hell!” he exclaimed, jerking his hand away, twisting his head and body in a frantic effort to see what was happening which merely ended up making him look like a dog chasing its tail.

Carter had stopped laughing and Fraiser’s hands were gentle when she directed him back to the bed. “Lie down,” she instructed, “on your stomach.” Jack grumbled but did as requested, closing his eyes while Fraiser lightly poked and prodded some more. He yelped when he felt the squirt of cold gel followed by the press of the ultrasound. 

“Sorry, sir.”

Jack sighed, ignoring the murmurs of the two women as they gazed at the ultrasound screen. He really had to quit listening to Daniel and his advice when it came to showing good faith to new allies with really cool technology—or at least wait for the complete translation.

“I think everything’s okay, sir,” she said, removing the probe and wiping the excess gel off. “The heartbeat is nice and strong.”

Jack sat up, tugging his shirt back down, aware it didn’t do much to hide his ‘bump’. Fraiser’s eyes were sympathetic, which he certainly appreciated, given Carter still looked highly amused.

“I think it’s safe for you to go back to the planet until the gestation period is over.”

“At least it’s only for nine days, not for nine months,” Sam added, obviously trying to cheer him up. 

He tried smiling but it came out more of a grimace. “Not helping much, Carter. Just…the next time Daniel volunteers us to help out the local princess?” he pleaded. “Shoot him.”


End file.
